


Simmer Down and Pucker Up

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Months of pent up emotion come bubbling to the surface when Dan and Phil get locked in a closet.





	Simmer Down and Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written and posted on tumblr December of 2013. I was really vining with AM at the time and new this had to be a fic.
> 
> Original A/N: If you recognize what song the title is from, you rock and have found the inspiration for this fic. Hope you guys like this!

**Prompt** : 

 

* * *

 

It would’ve been a complete lie to say there was nothing between Dan and Phil. The far from subtle looks they gave each other–each burning with more lust and desire than the last. Not to mention the touches, most of which were far from slight. Each form of contact burned and tingled across one another’s skin. They craved the sensation and thought of it often but would never admit to it.

The two of them were way too stubborn to admit to the infatuation they had with one another. Every time they would look upon one another, intense images of perfection flooded their sights. Wether it was the vibrant blue eyes that resembled the clear and sparkling water of Jamaica, or the chocolate brown locks that cascaded down into his gram cracker like skin.

_Of course_ it was all strictly platonic.

Every single thing they did were just friends doing friend things. All of the cuddles where they would pull each other close, holding his clothed body through the night, dreaming they were holding the other’s naked and slightly sweaty body was _normal_.

In a _total_ best friends way of course.

There was absolutely nothing that suggested an intimate attraction to one another. The dreaming of what one another’s soft looking and plump lips tasted like or the spectacularity if of the other’s bum. The occasional fantasies of the other’s warm breath on the back of their neck, as his lips and teeth graze the area, leaving a love bite or two, were just from a lack of sex. Once they’d hooked up with someone it would all go away. Plus, those were just weird dreams that happened at least three times a week. Everyone has a weird sexual dream about their best friend every now and then, and this was just a phase.

_Or so they told themselves._

The two kept this “phase” going on for many months, determined to never speak a word about it. Neither of the two would admit to the intense arousal the other caused. All of the times the two had run into one another after having showered, wearing nothing but a towel around their waist and their shoulders and chest still a bit wet, and the other wanting to rip that towel off of them right there and fuck him in the hallway, were repressed deep down. And all of the times the two got off to the thought of the other writhing beneath him or fucking him roughly as they breathed out the other’s name were especially kept to themselves.

Things were seriously starting to slip from the other’s control, and before they knew it every single one of their encounters were unnecessarily uncomfortable and extremely tense.

Every single subconscious lip bite or lick was like they’d stripped down to their pants begging for the other to take them right there, and all of the innocent and normal gestures had become noticeable and distracting innuendoes. At this point neither of the two knew how much longer they’d be able to control themselves, before effectively ruining their friendship.

Apparently, “ _much longer_ “ meant about twelve hours.

It was a late Sunday night at the Radio 1 building. Dan and Phil had successfully finished their radio show which had gone fairly well. People requested great songs and everyone loved this week’s Dan vs. Phil, even though the two were evidently distant during the show. They avoided one another’s gaze and were especially careful of accidental touches.

The two were walking down the hallway to the supply closet to put away some of the extra props they used for the show. They walked in silence, listening to their footsteps against the tiled floor.

Phil finally said something when they arrived at the closet.

"I’ll put the stuff away.” Phil said as he unlocked the door.

“Alright.” Dan said handing the props over to Phil.

Phil entered the small closet filled with various labeled boxes on different shelves. He groaned to himself as he put the items into their respected areas, until he came across the last item, whatever it was.

“Where the hell does this thing even belong?” Phil muttered to himself. He turned to Dan, who was holding the door open. “Where does this thing go?

Dan moved from his post on the door, causing it close behind him. He took the prop from Phil and examined it. “I think it goes in the box labeled _other_ , duh.” Dan said.

Phil rolled his eyes. “Whatever, let’s just get out of here.” Phil went to turn the knob on the door, only to realize it wouldn’t budge. Phil twisted the knob multiple times before turning to Dan with an agitated look.

"We’re locked in.” Phil said.

“What?” Dan said very confused. “What kind of door locks from the inside?”

“Apparently this one.” Phil said, as he turned around and leant against the door.

He sighed. It was going to be a long night. Even though there was just enough space for both of them, Phil wasn’t too thrilled about the whole being locked in a confined area with Dan.

“What are we going to do?” Dan asked.

“I don’t know, wait until someone finds us.” Phil suggested as he turned to face Dan.

“How long will that be?”

“Gee, I wish I knew.” Phil sassed.

Dan crossed his arms and pouted a bit. Why was Phil being so sassy with him? It certainly wasn’t helping the situation and was succeeding in only doing one thing: turning him on. _Angry Phil was just so hot_.

The two ended up making small conversation to pass the time, as Phil paced around the small closet but Dan wasn’t really paying much attention to whatever he was talking about. He was too focused on the way his lips were moving as he talked. They were just so perfect and full, and Dan just wanted his on them.

And he wanted them there _now_.

Before Dan could even register what he was doing he had gotten up from the little table he was sitting on and walked towards Phil. He pressed him up against the wall he was closest to and looked at him with his lust pooled eyes.

“D-Dan?” Phil said taken back, yet incredibly turned on.

“I-I’m sorry, but I just _have_ to do this.” Dan said as let his lips ghost over Phil’s, gently running his tongue over both lips before lightly pressing his against them. He then pressed a little harder, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

He was only going to be able to do this once, so why not go all out.

Dan pulled away, already straying back to the corner where he was sitting as he waited for Phil to get angry. “I’m sorry Phil. You just do not understand how long I’ve wanted to do that and-”

“Don’t even start.” Phil purred, cutting Dan off, as he moved towards Dan, who ended up bumping into the table. 

Dan hoisted himself up onto the table as Phil pressed his lips back up against his. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, as he let himself get lost into the kiss. 

Phil placed his hands on Dan’s waist pulling him closer to him, as he straddled him and started to run his fingers along Dan’s hip.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like ages, feeding off one another’s passion. Enjoying the sensation of one another’s lips on their own, and how they both just glided together.

It was better than either could’ve ever imagined.

Dan removed his arms from Phil’s neck and hooked his fingers into the loops of Phil’s jeans, pulling his body closer to his. He was already toying with Phil’s belt and zipper, because there was _no way_ this was ending here.

Phil continued to make out with Dan, until he felt him finally undo his belt and start unzipping his jeans. Who knew Dan would already be so good at this? He hadn’t even really done anything, and he already had him harder than a calculus test. He was tempted to just let Dan keep going, but no matter how much he wanted this, he needed to make sure that he and Dan were in full agreement about this.

He pulled away and received a very confused look from Dan.

“What?” Dan questioned. 

“You’re one hundred percent sure you want to this, _right_? You’re not going to regret it or anything…” Phil asked.

Dan stood up. “Well, no. Only if you will.” Dan clarified. “You won’t though.” Dan said, with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

Phil rolled his eyes. He knew he wanted this more than anything in the world. “I was just making sure.”

“Well you’ve now you’ve made sure, now let me do this before someone finds us.” Dan said, flipping positions with Phil, so that he was on the table. He wanted to do this _so bad_ , and preferably before Phil came to his senses.

“I can’t even begin to articulate how much I’ve wanted to do this.” Dan said, as he ran his hand over Phil’s crotch. Dan slid Phil’s jeans down, teasingly slow. He gripped Phil’s harden length and started stroking him through his boxers.

Phil let out a shaky breath and bucked his hips up, rolling into Dan’s movements.

Dan hooked his fingers into the waistband of Phil’s boxers and tugged them down, sinking to his knees as he did so. Dan smiled as Phil’s cock became fully exposed. _He’d been dreaming of this moment for ages._ Dan licked his lips, making direct eye contact with Phil, before licking his dick from base to tip.

Phil felt his knees buckle as he gripped the side of the table for support. 

Dan flicked his tongue over his slit, wrapping his lips around his head. Phil looked down at him, feeling like he could come just from the sight of Dan.

Dan gripped Phil’s hips as he took all of him in, gagging as the sudden sensation on his cock caused Phil to buck his hips.

Phil moaned as he felt himself hit the back of Dan’s throat.

“Mmph… Dan.” Phil breathed out softly.

Dan began to bob, moaning to send vibrations up Phil’s cock, hollowing his cheeks every so often.

Phil could feel his knees starting to get weak. He bit his lip, as he stared down at Dan’s mouth.

Dan pulled completely off Phil, flicking his tongue over the slit again before taking in all of Phil again.

Phil groaned, feeling Dan’s grip on his hips tighten. 

“C-close.” Phil choked out.

Dan bobbed faster, as he gripped Phil’s hips roughly.

The sensation sent Phil over the edge, causing him to nearly loose his balance as he came into Dan’s mouth.

Dan felt as Phil’s come rippled into his mouth and down his throat. He continued to suck Phil through his orgasm until he felt Phil loosen up.

Dan pulled back and wiped his mouth as Phil stood up and pulled his pants and jeans back up. The two didn’t say anything to one another for a solid five minutes.

“Why the _fuck_ did we need to be locked up in closet for _that_ to finally happen?” Dan questioned, breaking the silence as he thought out loud. 

“No clue.” Phil said leaning against the wall. “Better question, why didn’t you tell me you wanted me so bad?”

“Why didn’t you?” Dan asked turning the question on Phil.

“Because you can’t ask your best friend if you can fuck him in every position imaginable and on every surface imaginable.”

“Well, we don’t have to be best friends…we could be together…"Dan said."…But, I think you can after he’s sucked your dick.” Dan said suggestively. 

Phil raised his eyebrow. “You’re not suggesting we-”

“Oh yes I am.” Dan said walking up to Phil. He kissed him roughly. “I want you to fuck me in this closet right n-” Dan started before he heard the closet door open.

“Finally I found you guys _!_ "Aled chimed. "Sorry about that boys. I forgot to mention that this closet locks from the inside but no need to worry about that now. You guys should just go home and get some rest.”

Dan sighed as he pulled away from Phil and left the closet. _He was_ s _o_ _close to getting what he really wanted_. Phil followed him out, as they made their way out of the building. As the two walked, Dan felt Phil squeeze his bum making him jump slightly. He stopped walking and turned to Phil who whispered just the right thing into his ear.

_“Just wait until we get back to the flat, because the feeling back there in the closet is mutual .”_


End file.
